Photographers, after they expose their roll of film, create contact prints to identify which individual prints are desired to be individually developed on the larger photographic.
Photographers typically identify information associated with each image, directly on the image, or on another piece of paper to identify which image the information is associated. The present invention is a simple and easy way to provide information about an image which does not interfere with the image or is not a permanent part of the image.
The present invention provides a photographer with the ability to place information about an image without interfering with the image but which becomes an integral part of the image.